


You're Scheming on a Thing That's a Mirage

by Dekomaru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a little shit, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Sith Anakin, Sith Qui-Gon, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekomaru/pseuds/Dekomaru
Summary: The Sith Empire has ruled for several decades, forcing the Jedi into the hiding. However, as dissent with the Empire grows, the Rebel Alliance and the Jedi Order find common ground. Rebellion is brewing.orObi-wan is the iconic rebel leader we've all been looking for while Anakin is a little punk Sith





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Star Wars fueled stint after seeing TLJ 3 weeks ago and rewatching Clone Wars, and needed to vent my excessive need for dark/edgy AUs
> 
> please enjoy this hot garbage  
> Also the title is from Sabotage by Beastie Boys; I was listening to it on repeat while I wrote this

The sun never shines on the lower levels of Coruscant. Perhaps the lack of natural sunlight was what encouraged the filth and decay and like their surroundings, the sentients that filled the narrows streets were of every breed of scum imaginable.  Anakin Skywalker upturned his nose at the thought of it, disdain coursing through him. 

Overhead adverts for bars and brothels glowed brightly. Flickering street lights were scattered about, most of the lighting coming storefronts. Sentients either crowded on the corner, offering their different services or stumbling out of the less than respectable establishments to eventually pass out drunk on the side of the road

"Master, why are we here, this time?" Anakin asked, agitation seeping into his voice. The Emperor seemed to always send Qui-Gon-and subsequently Anakin-on missions to the underbelly of Coruscant. Not two standard weeks ago had the two completed a mission in a nearby sector.  A local crime-lord had grown too presumptuous, doubting the power of the Empire. Needless to say, he was no longer breathing. 

"There have been whispers of Jedi, apprentice," Qui-Gon replied in cold indifference, sidestepping quickly as a Gotal puked violently over the space QuiGon had just stood in. Qui-Gon rarely ever display anything greater than irritation or cruel amusement, drawing his power from apathy rather than rage. It complimented Anakin's reckless aggression, forcing him to maintain control over himself and his rage. 

  _Jedi_. Anakin mulled the word over in his head, anger rising in the pit of his stomach.  Anakin kept the same look of disdain as his malice infected the space around him. Dark and festering, the Force swirled around him, barely contained. His master sent a soothing gesture across their bond as if to calm him. 

"Control your anger," Qui-Gon advised, "While it may be powerful, letting it go does you no good. Store it and harness it."

"Yes, master," Anakin replied, shutting his eyes and focusing on the energy around him. He breathed out slowly as he pulled the swirling mess of the Force back towards himself. After a moment he opened his eyes once again. His face settled into indifference, mirroring his master, earning a sputter of approval which Anakin eagerly lapped up. 

"Master, why would Jedi be hiding so close to the capital? Both ISB and the Imperial Navy are stationed here," Anakin asked as the two turned a corner onto a less crowded street. It was darker and crude apartments rose on either side of them. Spice addicts huddled in the alleys between the tall buildings. 

"They're not hiding. They're gathering support," Qui-Gon replied, his golden eyes flicking across the crowd, "despite their dwindling numbers, the Jedi are trying to incite a rebellion against the Empire." Another wave of anger passed through Anakin, but he caught hold of it forcing it down inside him.

Suddenly Qui-Gon stopped. Anakin stopped behind him, nearly bumping into him as he did. Figuring the reason his master stopped, Anakin felt out into the Force. Initially, all he could feel was the cold icy apathy surrounding his master and simple dull milling of the life force of the beings around them, but as he reached further he felt it. A ray of light.

"Anakin--" 

"Yes, Master. I felt it too." Anakin responded quickly. He instinctively reached for his lightsaber, resting his hand on the hilt. 

"You go high, I'll take low. We want him alive." Qui-Gon ordered, stressing the last word by narrowing his eyes at Anakin. Anakin merely nodded in obedience. He propelled himself into the air, landing on the balcony of a third story apartment, before launching himself up again, onto the roof. Anakin moved alongside his Master as they closed in on the Jedi.

The Jedi in question was just outside a bar at the end of the street. He wore a greenish beige shirt under a brown vest lined white wool. In addition, he wore gray guards on both arms and legs.  Two basters hung on both thighs and a rifle on his back. His lightsaber was partially dismantled; the top of the hilt sat on his right hip, and the rest of the hilt clipped across his lower back. His face was covered by a white and yellow mask. Jedi had long given up wearing traditional robes or openly displaying their lightsabers. 

On the street, below Anakin's perch,  Qui-Gon weaved through the crowd, closing in swiftly on the Jedi. The Jedi glanced up from the datapad he was holding, performing a swift look around. He glossed over Qui-Gon initially, by his head snapped back to focus on Anakin's master. Recognizing the signature black cloak and robes of the Sith, the Jedi was quick to turn tail, rushing into the street, hoping to lose Qui-Gon in the crowd. Anakin followed along from the rooftops, leaping easily from building to building.

He sensed danger. He stopped and sidestepped just in time. A Togrutan female slashed at where Anakin would have been. She pulled her green and yellow sabers into the beginning of Ataru as she prepared to attack again. Anakin drew his lightsaber, igniting it with a sharp hiss. He studied her for a moment, noticing the Padawan braid swinging on the right side of her face. 

"A sneak attack? Not very Jedi like is it?" Anakin chided with a smirk, swinging his crimson blade into the Shien opening stance.  Anakin called to his master across their bond. " _Master, there's a Padawan_ ," he informed his master briefly and in response, Anakin received some semblance of approval from his master across their bond. Anakin breathed in sharply and exhaled as he released his anger, letting it swell. It swarmed another him. Unlike his master, Anakin's aggression swirled and thrashed around him, fiery and lively. Doubt flickered over the Togruta's face. 

"Don't lecture me, Sith," she snarled, springing into action. Her blades were parallel as they collided with Anakin's. Anakin countered, aiming at her legs, but the Togruta leaped away. True to Ataru, she was nimble and opted to avoid Anakin's strikes with an acrobatic flourish rather than block. She danced around him, attacking quickly then retreating. But, Anakin's defense held. It was a battle of stamina, one he would certainly win. He slashed a gash in her thigh when the Togruta didn't leap back from an attack fast enough.

She hissed. The Togruta stood out of range and steadied herself for another attack.  She managed nicked him on his left arm.The Togruta went in for another strike. Anakin blocked and pushed back against her, knocking her off guard. It wasn't much but it was enough for Anakin to send her flying with the Force. She slammed into the half-wall running along the edge of the roof.

The Togruta struggled to get up, the wind knocked out of her, but it was too late. Anakin used the Force to grip the Togruta's windpipe like a vice, lifting her into the air. Anakin held his hand in front of him as he approached her writhing form. A wicked smile danced across his face as she clawed at her throat. Anakin only lets up once the Togruta slipped into unconsciousness, letting her fall to the ground. He clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt, and reached across his bond with his master once again, " _Master, I've captured the other Jedi."_ Anakin received a wave of approval, but an order came through. 

_"Contact the Clones"_

_"Yes, master,"_ Anakin replied, activating the com-link on his arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan awoke with a start. He sat up straight a cold shiver running through him. His head pounded as he surveyed his surroundings. 

"An Imperial holding cell?" he mumbled to himself. Then the memories of the previous night rushed back. 

The cold yellow eyes of the Sith in his black robes, his "desperate" escape, getting cornered, Ahsoka's strangled cry for help across their bond. Obi-wan brought his hands to his face, massaging his temples. He started to reach out to the Force but was stopped abruptly. Obi-wan reached up to his neck.

"Of course," he  uttered bitterly, "had to make my life harder." A Force inhibitor hung around his neck, removing him from the Force. _"Well at least phase one happened as planned_ , " Obi-wan mused. Once again he glanced around the room, it was made of the same standard dull grey duracrete as most Imperial prisons. The entrance stood atop a short flight of stairs. There was a bed if you could call a stone bench that carved into the back wall and a sink on the left. 

Obi-wan then quickly checked himself. He still had all his clothes save his lightsaber and assortment of blasters. He covered in bruises from his flight and fight, though nothing too serious.

Obi-wan resigned to his situation and folded his legs, preparing to meditate on the Force within himself. He turned inward seeking calm the worry he felt for Ahsoka and quell his fear.

Hearing the _whoosh_ of the door opening, Obi-wan opened his eyes slowly. At the top of the staircase stood a Sith. He was different than the Sith who attacked him the night before. " _The master or apprentice?"_ This one had shaggy dirty blonde curls falling just short of his shoulder. His golden eyes brimmed with barely contained aggression and scar accented his right eye.

"Get up, Jedi." The Sith said with a grating sneer. Obi-wan scoffed at the arrogance plastered on the Sith's face. 

 "I'd actually rather comfortable right now, perhaps--" Obi-wan was cut off as his throat constricted. The Sith's mouth quirked up into a sadistic smile. Even with the inhibitor, Obi-wan swore he could feel the malice emanating from the Sith.

"Now, now, --no reason to be so-- uncivilized--" Obi-wan choked out. The pressure on his windpipe lifted.

"Master." The Sith said kneeing as the other approached. The apprentice rose and moved out of the way, allowing the master to stand in the doorway. The master stood taller than the other. Half his long hair pulled back and rest loose, stopping below his shoulders. He had a neatly trimmed beard similar to Obi-wan's. 

"Now, whatever did I do to warrant this much attention from the Empire?" Obi-wan asked innocently. The apprentice bristled but the master remained infallible. 

"Jedi are enemies of the state," the master replied smoothly, "but more precisely, you are involved with several dissidents." Obi-wan stood up and locked eyes with the Sith.

"I won't deny that I'm Jedi, however, rebel against the Empire that wants me dead? I would do no such thing," Obi-wan countered with mock sincerity and innocence. There was a challenge to his voice. The apprentice once again bristled, clearly not liking the slight to his master's authority. 

"I would think to lie counted as being uncivilized," the master replied a hint of amusement lacing his voice, "Anakin." The apprentice--Anakin, evidently-- stepped into the holding cell. He painfully twisted Obi-wan's arm behind his back, applying further pressure when Obi-wan didn't immediately move forward, out of the cell. 

"In the spirit of civility, might I ask your name?" Obi-wan asked through gritted teeth as the trio walked through the endless bleak hallways.He hissed when Anakin pushed down again, his shoulder getting dangerously close to dislocating. 

"Only if the courtesy is returned," the master mused; his back still turned away from Obi-wan. The pressure on his shoulder lifted as the master gave his approval to Obi-wan speaking.

"Of course." The master stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Sith Lords Qui-Gon Jinn," he introduced himself, gesturing to the man behind Obi-wan, " and Anakin Skywalker."

"Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi" 

"Charmed," replied Qui-Gon as the three resumed walking.

"Why is it that I haven't heard of you two before?" Obi-wan asked, pressing for information. He knew of the two other Sith duos, Maul and Savage and Dooku and Asajj, but he had never seen these two before. Once again he hissed sharply as Anakin pressed down on his shoulder.

"I can't go giving away the secrets of the Empire," Qui-Gon replied, stopping in front of a door outlined in red. Qui-Gon activated a lock on the side of the door with the Force and the three walked into the room. It was a standard Imperial "interrogation" room, essentially a glorified torture chamber. However, what shocked Obi-wan was Ahsoka. She was restrained in the middle of the room flanked by two ISB officers. She looked battered, but he could still see the rise and fall of her chest. 

"What have you done?" Obi-wan all but snarled. 

"Me? I haven't done anything," Qui-Gon paused for a moment, "yet." Anakin launched a brutal kick into the back of Obi-wan's right knee, causing him to crumble ground. The grip on his shoulder switched but the threat of dislocation remained. 

"Of any weaknesses of the Jedi, the easiest to manipulate is compassion," Qui-Gon said casually as he paced around Obi-wan. Obi-wan hung his head low trying to collect himself, but rage and a desire to protect Ahsoka burned through him.  She knew what the risks were but he still had to fight to keep himself calm.

Qui-Gon stopped and stood directly in front of Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked up at him, staring at him in the eyes in harsh defiance.

"Now, you are going to tell  me what I need to know," Qui-Gon began grabbing Obi'wan's chin harshly and forcing him to look up at Qui-Gon, "or my apprentice and yours spend some time.... getting to know each other."

* * *

 Obi-wan fell down the stairs leading down to his cell. His right shoulder slammed into the duracrete flooring, sending jarring signals of pain throughout his body. Obi-wan laid there for a moment trying to gather the will to sit up. He groaned as he moved into a sitting position and used his legs to push himself up against the wall to the right of him. 

Obi-wan had told the two Sith what they wanted to know. They were all lies of course, but the false information would have them on a wild goose chase while the second part of the plan unfolded. That is if he had put on a good enough show.

Obi-wan hissed as he moved his right arm to check on the left. Even after answering his questions, Anakin decided he wouldn't miss out on his fun and dislocated Obi-wan's shoulder. Biting down on the cloth of his vest and shirt, Obi-wan forced his arm back into place. his cry was muffled by the cloth, but it still hurt like hell. 

Obi-wan didn't mind getting himself hurt, but it was Ahsoka he was worried about. He had initially resisted providing any information and Anakin apparently was quite adept at Sith lightning. The image of Ahsoka writhing in pain haunted Obi-wan; he shuddered at the image of Anakin's leering callous smile. 

Anakin was only a few years older than Ahsoka at most. To think that Ahsoka could have been a monster like that if the Empire and the Sith had found her before the Jedi. 

Obi-wan leaned back against the wall. He sighed loudly staring up at the ceiling. Now all he could do is wait.

After what felt like an eternity, Obi-wan heard the soft  _whoosh_ of the cell door opening. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"At last Slick, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come," Obi-wan teased at the sight of the clone standing on the threshold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the way the Sith work in this universe: there is a central Sith (good 'ole Palpy boy) and from him, there are 3 apprentices (Qui-Gon, Dooku & Maul) and they subsequently have an apprentice (Anakin, Asajj, & Savage). Moreover, each of the master/apprentice combos is related to a certain branch of the Empire. Maul and Savage work with the military, Dooku and Asajj take orders from the Chancellor (Sidious) and Qui-Gon and Anakin work with ISB
> 
> Also, the clones are loyal to the Empire, but like in Clone Wars, some switch sides, ie Slick.


	3. Chapter 3

"Master, why aren't we following up on the information the Jedi gave us?" Anakin asked lazily. The two were in the control room at the Imperial Detention Center. Clones milled about them, going about their different duties. Most sat behind screen displaying various security cameras and data transmitted from the different sectors of the prison. The pair of Sith occupied the back where they could observe everything happening in the room. Anakin was sitting on the console used for sending and receiving out of building holograms.

"Ison and Yuleran will handle it, however, I doubt anything will become of it," Qui-Gon mused, stroking his beard in contemplation, "Jedi like Kenobi are careful and clever. I doubt he revealed himself and allowed he and his padawan to be captured unless he had an ulterior motive."

Anakin frowned before replying "Regardless if there's a possibility of unearthing more Jedi, shouldn't we be there?"

"Yes, but I think our two friends will attract some more Jedi. Compassion, remember?" Qui-Gon replied, dropping his hand from his face, "Commander, has there been any activity on cellblock 11037?" Qui-Gon strode forward, towards the display on the far wall. Anakin hopped off the console, to follow behind his master, brows furrowing and sending an inquiry across their bond. 

"Master, I don't sense any new Jedi," Anakin offered, tilting his head to slightly to the side.

"Yes, I know. It's their non-Jedi compatriots that concern me," Qui-Gon replied softly as he watched the screen intently, "It seems Kenobi's cell door opened 5 minutes ago." A faint haze of the dark side started to stir up around Qui-Gon like steam from a cauldron, floating gently across their bond. Yet, his face settled into his trademark indifference.

"Captain," Qui-Gon called a clone raised his head and walked towards the pair, "I believe there is a prisoner loose, I want eyes on him, however, do not trigger any alarms, yet. I want to know his true objective." The captain nodded sharply before, rushing to relay the orders. 

" _Come, Anakin_ ," Qui-Gon commanded across their bond exiting the command center. Anakin fell in behind him as they walked into the hallway.

"Whats the plan, master?" he asked. His own rage was simmering inside him. Anakin was a firework one stray spark from going off.

"I'll go to the padawan, and you to contraband processing. We might not know what his true motive is but Kenobi will not leave without his apprentice nor their lightsabers. If you reach processing before the Jedi, remove the kyber crystals from their weapons and come join me," Qui-Gon ordered.

"Yes, master," Anakin replied, dipping his head in obedience, before turning down a different hallway.

* * *

 

Obi-wan's breath caught in his throat as Anakin passed right under him. The Sith paused for a moment, lifting his head to peer around him. His mouth turned down into an annoyed frown as his sickly yellow eyes shifted around the corridor. Deciding nothing was afoot, Anakin continued on his way and Obi-wan let out a sigh of relief.

At this point, it was sheer incompetence that the Empire hadn't improved the security of their air vents. They were always a Jedi's preferred method of concealment. Smiling to himself in amusement, Obi-wan continued crawling along.

"I wonder how he didn't sense me" Obi-wan pondered as he trudged through the vent. Then it dawned on him, the Force inhibitor went both ways. Obi-wan was cut off from the Force, thus the Sith's ability to sense him, perhaps. Obi-wan let out a dry huff or amusement.

Everything was going smoothly. No alarm had sounded since Obi-wan's release and Slick's departure to free Ahsoka. Though, Obi-wan had to wonder why Anakin was walking about the facility. Surely mere patrol duty is beneath the mighty Sith, Obi-wan mused with a roll of his eyes. However, the thought nagged at the back of his mind. He shook his head in a dismissive gesture and proceeded through the vent.

At an intersection, Obi-wan paused before turning left towards the records room. He was going to get what the information he came for and Ahsoka was to retrieve their weapons. He arrived at the grate centered on the back wall of the records room.

Peering out of the slats, Obi-wan couldn't see a thing apart from the vague shapes of computers and their access ports. He grabbed the grate and shook it just so--it came off without a noise. Obi-wan places the grate inside the vent and silently dropped into the records room.

He placed the data chip Slick had given him out of the pouch on his right thigh and silently made his way to a computer console. Plugging the data chip into the port, Obi-wan switched the computer on, blinking as the Imperial logo blared brightly, illuminating his face. 

He held his breath as he entered the password, praying the info Tup had given them was still viable. Obi-wan lets a sigh of relief as the information retrieval page appeared on the screen. Fingers flying across the keys, he downloaded all the intel the Jedi and the Rebellion needed in 5 minutes.

Obi-wan pulled the disk out of the port and cleared the history on the computer before shutting it down. He walked to the back of the room and clambered into the air vent, pulling the grate back into place. 

A sharp line of static cut across Obi-wan's comm.

"Sir-" Slick started.

"I thought we agreed to com silence," Obi-wan all but hissed.

"Yes I know, sir, but I've run into a problem. Lord Jinn is guarding Ahsoka's cell." Slick said in a hurried whisper. Obi-wan's brows furrowed. He knew it things were going way too smoothly. Countless backup plans began to take shape in Obi-wan's head now that their secrecy was blown. There was no way the Sith would be guarding Ahsoka unless they had known Obi-wan had escaped. 

"Do you think they've released you've escaped and are mobilizing accordingly?" Slick asked worriedly, breaking Obi-wan's line of thought.  _Yes of course they have_. Obi-wan thought agitation steeping into him as he hurried tried to figure out his next plan of action. 

"No doubt," Obi-wan replied, "I passed over Anakin, the other Sith, on my way here. It seemed odd, but them knowing I'm free certainly clears that up. Do not engage for now."

"Yes, sir," Slick replied 

"However, can you figure out where Anakin is? I'm going to go ahead, and complete Ahsoka's duty. From there I'll fight Qui-Gon," Obi-wan said, his plan solidifying in his mind's eye.

With a final, "Yes sir." Slick switched off the com and Obi-wan proceeded through the vent. 

* * *

"My lord, Why are you here?" asked the flustered Imperial officer. Concern flashed quickly across his face as if he had done something wrong. 

"The Jedi has escaped, Lieutenant," Anakin replied, "Where are their lightsabers?" 

"They haven't finished processing them so there still in the evidence collection room," the lieutenant replied quickly. With a nod, Anakin strode past him and into the adjacent room. Sure enough, the two blades were locked inside one of the many drawers that lined the room's walls. Anakin pulled them out and extracted the kyber crystals from the lightsabers, tucking the crystals into the pouch on his belt.

He then began to shut the drawer when he felt something. An annoying pinprick of light at the edge of his mind, faint like he was imagining it. He quickly scanned the room, searching for the source. After a moment he looked up and his eyes locked on the air vent grate centered in the middle of the ceiling. 

"Hello there," Anakin said with a smirk, using the Force the pull the grate down and subsequently Obi-wan. Obi-wan winced in pain as he hit the floor but quickly recovered, standing and moving into a defensive position. 

"I admire the Jedi's resolve," Anakin sneered. Obi-wan's face twitched in irritation but he didn't respond. Anakin reached into the Force, lifting Obi-wan off the ground by his throat. Obi-wan's breath became ragged as he struggled to breathe, yet, he resisted the urge of bringing his hands up to his throat, not wanting to give Anakin the satisfaction. 

A premonition of danger danced through Anakin's mind as a blaster bolt shot into the room. Anakin leaped to the side just in time but he had lost his concentration, allowing Obi-wan to fall back down to the floor. He ignited his lightsaber as Obi-wan surged past him. The lieutenant was firing blaster bolts at Anakin, which he deflected easily. Anakin snarled and a wave of the Force smashed into the lieutenant, however, Obi-wan was already out. 

Anakin rushed forward towards the door, but Obi-wan managed to slam it in his face. Anakin thrust his lightsaber into the thick door and began to make an opening, tapping on his comm.

"Master, I've found Kenobi and a turncoat," Anakin hissed as he worked, "Lieutenant Tup is a traitor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took so long to put out!! Hope you guys enjoyed! comments and kudos appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape attempts ensue

 With an enraged snarl and a wave of the Force, a neat circle of door flew into the adjacent room. Anakin stepped out of the holding room, the Force swirling around him like a whirlwind. He shut off his lightsaber, clipping it back on his belt. 

He ran his hands down his face, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, willing the Force around him to calm and yield to his will. He reached out to his master, touching along the edges of their bond. His cold jagged presence was familiar and grounding, as he compelled the Force into submission. Anakin's eyes snapped open at the sound of boots near the door.

"What Commander?" he asked with a scowl and narrowed eyes. 

"The prison has been placed on lockdown, sir," the commander reported swiftly. Anakin nodded in acknowledgment, striding towards the exit.

"Make sure the air vents are blocked," Anakin ordered, pointing to the ones that lined the halls, "that's how the Jedi was getting around. Moreover-" Anakin reached to his side grabbing the pouch on his belt which contained the Kyber crystals and tossing it to the Commander.

"Get these to Ison or Yuleran," Anakin ordered, a threat of what would happen should the clone fail, lacing his voice. 

"Yes, sir," the commander replied resolutely before scurrying off. Anakin reached into the Force, scanning for the Jedi but the only thing he could find was he and his master's Force signatures. Latching onto his master's presence, Anakin sent an inquiry about his orders as he began to walk towards the hangar. 

It was a whim, however, it was how Anakin would attempt to escape should he be in Kenobi's position. Anakin's comlink a fan to chirp as he turned the corner. 

"Yes, Master?" Anakin answered.

"where is Kenobi?" Qui-Gon icily drawled, his presence cascading down upon Anakin, an unspoken threat. Anakin' breath hacked slightly feeling pressure on his windpipe.

"Working on it Master," Anakin reported, "I did get the Kyber crystals before Kenobi was able to steal his and his padawan's lightsabers." The pressure on his throat lessened. 

"Without his weapon, Kenobi will likely make to flee, even without his padawan," Qui-Gon assessed. Anakin hummed in approval, he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm headed towards the main hangar, Master. I believe Kenobi might make an escape attempt through there," Anakin replied.

"Why?" Qui-Gon pressed.

"Its what I would do in the situation, Master," Anakin responded quickly, earning a huff of amusement. 

"Let me know if you make contact with him in the hangar. I'm staying here with the padawan, in case he returns," Qui-Gon said, before shutting off the comlink.  As soon as Qui-Gon cut out, the clone commander was on the line,

"Sir, the Jedi is-"

"In the hangar," Anakin interrupted.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm on my way," Anakin responded, breaking into a run through the twisting hallways of the prison. He skidded to a sharp stop in front of the hangar, just in time to see a V-wing starfighter take off out of the hangar. Anakin sprinted across the hangar toward his own starfighter, a black Eta-interceptor.

He leaped onto the wing using the Force to pop the hatch of the cockpit, and sliding in easily. The droid that always remained with his ship, R3-S3, beeped to life as Anakin started up the ship. He reached into the Force, preparing the fly mostly on instinct, as he always did, as Anakin's ship rocketed out of the prison hangar into the Coruscanti night sky. 

* * *

 

Obi-wan dashed out of evidence storage, into the bleak hallway. He swiftly checked for incoming guards before running down the hallway. He couldn't risk the vents, now that it was discovered that how he got around. They were ideal for stealth but were cramped and hard to move through quickly. Tup took up position behind Obi-wan. 

"Whats the plan General?" he inquired as the two ran through the corridors.

"Wheres the hangar?" Obi-wan asked at the next intersection. Tup nodded and pointed to the right. 

"Sir, you know that it's on lockdown," Tup asked skeptically, "I'm surprised they haven't started lowering blast doors."

"Restricts movement, as long as they don't know where are we are, we should be good," Obi-wan responded as he peaked his head around the next corner. He held up his hand for Tup to stop. Tup nodded in affirmation. Obi-wan quickly relayed the battle plan in a series of quick hand movements. Tup nodded again briefly before confidently rounding the corner. 

"Halt," cried one of the Clone troopers, raising his weapon, "return to your post, the prison is on lockdown." Tup kept walking towards the ground of three at the end of the hall.

"I know that who do you think gave the order when a fugitive attempted to steal a weapon," Tup snarled tipping his chin back. 

"Regardless, unless you are actively part of the lockdown-"

"So you're stopping me from going and giving my report to Lord Jinn?" Tup asked incriminatingly. The bureaucracy wasn't a fan of tardiness. The clones began to lower their weapons when the leader's com began to blink. Tup yanked the weapon from the leader's hand when he went to activate the comlink, and quickly fired on the group. 

Obi-wan came from around the corner and picked up one of the blasters from a dead clone. The two stepped over the bodies and continued swiftly through the halls. They passed two more intersections turning right and then left respectively until they saw the door to the main hangar. 

That's when things started going to shit. As soon as they entered the final hallway, blast doors started slamming closed. Obi-wan cursed under his breath before they started sprinting towards the door, leaping through the ever smaller gaps of the blast doors. It was sheer luck they made it to the door. Obi-wan and Tup slumped against opposite walls breathing in deep gulps of air, following their ma dash.

"Now, just to get in the damn hangar," Obi-wan offered with a smile. Tup huffed and rolled his eyes. Obi-wan fired on the digital lock attached next to the door. The lock disengaged, but the door stayed down.

"Give me a hand Tup", Obi-wan strained as he started to pry open the heavy door. Eventually, after struggling for several minutes they slide the door open enough to look through. Tup peaked through, surveying the area. 

A thick metal blast door was covering the exit to the hangar. Various fighters were in their loading bays, including two distinctive black Etas. Guards were patrolling between the ships. On the far wall facing away from them was the hangar control room. Several clones were milling about, talking into headsets and punching commands into computers. Tup leaned back to address Obi-wan.

"The blast doors are down and clones are patrolling the fighters as suspected. We only have a little bit of time before one of the Sith shows up," Tup reported. Obi-wan's eyebrows furrowed as he started to think.

"Getting past the guards is easy, just steal a ship and open fire. Its the door that's the problem," he contemplated out loud. Tup frowned, reaching back to scratch the back of his head. 

"I know," Tup replied resolutely, "I'll lift the blast doors from the control room, my access codes should still be valid. As soon as I lift the door, blast. I'll try to make it out after you but, you escaping with the data chip is whats really important."

"Tup- I've already left Ahsoka behind I can't-"

"I know what I'm doing, as did Ahsoka. Let me do this," Tup declared, "for the rebellion, for freedom" Obi-wan nodded. At that moment nothing else mattered but getting out of there with the hopes and dreams of the rebellion. They were weak and scattered now, but the information stolen from the Imperials had the chance to turn the tide of their plight.

After the patrol walked by the door one last time, Obi-wan and Tup pulled open the door enough for Obi-wan to slip into the hangar. He managed to sit in the cockpit and lower the hatch of the closest ship-a v-wing-before any of the patrols noticed and started open firing on the ship. Obi-wan started up the engines, putting them on low, allowing him to hover and pivot within the confined space. Obi-wan distracted the clones, as Tup slipped out of the hallway and across the hangar to the entrance of the control room. 

There were brief flashes through the windows, drawing the attention of some of the clones. Some of the smarter ones even got on their comlinks, however, a few moments later the hangar doors began to lift with a groan. Spinning around, Obi-wan punched the accelerator and rocketed into the Coruscant sky. 

* * *

Anakin banked a hard right, just barely missing a green speeder. He had chased Kenobi through half the Imperial capital, ducking and weaving through the forest of skyscrapers and onslaught of traffic. Kenobi was trying to lose him, but he was an average pilot, at best. Anakin fired on Kenobi's ship, just barely missing the starboard wing. He narrowed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

Anakin reached across the control panel of his fighter, and switched projectile types, from blaster to a tracking device. He sunk into the Force, bidding his time until- he fired, the shot landing just left of the top engine. Smirking, Anakin switched back to blaster bolts and fell back, pretending to lose Kenobi as he fired lazily, missing every time. 

Anakin flew above the rivers of traffic, before contacting his master. A few seconds later, a small blue Qui-Gon appeared on Anakin's dashboard, Anakin dipping his head in respect for his master. 

"Kenobi escaped with a stolen Imperial v-wing," he started, causing Qui-gon to narrow his eyes, "however, I'm currently tracking him which should lead us to the Jedi's base of operations."

"Good," Qui-Gon replied curtly.

"Do want me to wait for you before engaging?" Anakin asked.

"No, if we wait, the Jedi will have an opportunity to escape. Go and stall them, I will be there behind you," Qui-Gon ordered.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied, before shutting off the holoprojector. He pulled the Eta down, following the blinking light on screen next to him. A minute later, Anakin pulled into an abandoned industrial complex, blasting open its hangar door. His ship landed violently, half-way skidding across the room and slamming into a Jedi starfighter. Though despite the grandiose of his entrance, Anakin exited his fighter nonchalantly. He placed his hands on hips as he calmly scanned his eyes across the scene. 

The burning door he entered through. The black skid marks left across the hangar floor. Flustered Jedi quickly drawing their lightsabers. Anakin cocked his head as if in amusement as he called out,

"So this is what has become of the once mighty Jedi Order?"

* * *

 

"Take cover!" Obi-wan screamed as he sensed danger. Mace and Plo hit the ground as an enormous explosion shook the room. In came the same black Eta, Kenobi had seen in the hangar and had been on his tail. 

"Shit," he hissed scrambling to his feet. He had been back at the Jedi base for a solid five minutes, enough to exit his ship and get Plo Koon to remove the Force inhibitor. Mace Windu was coming over for Obi-wan's report when the explosion happened. Obi-wan quickly glanced at his fellow Jedi, they too were back on their feet and reaching for their lightsabers. Across the hanger, the black Eta had crashed into Saesee Tin's fighter. 

Out of the ship crawled the Sith Apprentice, wicked amusement on his face as he gazed at his handiwork. 

"So this is what has become of the once mighty Jedi Order?" Anakin taunted, his eyes shifting from Jedi to Jedi. His finally landed on Ki-Ad-Mundi's padawan, A'Sharad. Sheer contempt and disdain plastered his face.

"Pathetic, you've even allowed for filth to join your ranks," He practically snarled. Anakin's hand shot out and A'Sharad was lifted off the ground, thrashing as he clawed desperately at his neck, before a sickening crack. The Jedi had been frozen, but at that moment Ki-Ad-Mundi leaped into action, breaking from the spell. The Sith apprentice easily deflected Ki-Ad-Mundi's strike and sent him flying backward with a wave of his hand. Ki-Ad-Mundi's body slowing to a stop at Obi-wan's feet.

"I'm supposed to prove myself," Anakin taunted, the twisted mirth back to his voice, "He's not coming to help me complete my mandate." Beside Obi-wan Mace stiffened and tightened his grip on his lightsaber. 

'I'll kill you all," Anakin snarled, pure festering hatred backing his voice and cold tendrils of the Dark side seeping out of him. His posture had changed from eerily relaxed to poised and ready. Mace struck first. The sharp hiss as the blades locked filing the hangar, pulling everyone to their senses and into action. Anakin's face slipped into the same cold difference that had graced his master's face when Qui-Gon had dueled with Obi-wan, yet there was something more to it, some kind of deep-seated resolve. Kit Fisto and Saesee moved in behind Mace, backing his assault. Plo moved to join them, but Obi-wan stopped him.

"If he's anything like his master, he'll be proficient in Ataru and Soresu, though don't be surprised if he mixes in other forms," Obi-wan advised, Plo dipped his head in acknowledgment before rushing off to join the fight. It was a dangerous dance, Anakin skillfully blocking or evading every strike aimed at him, ducking and weaving like a serpent. But, he was on the defensive, the Masters driving him back.

Suddenly, Anakin switched forms from his mix of the Soresu and Ataru to a more aggressive Makashi. Saesee and Kit fell to the floor dead. Plo and Mace were able to block the strikes intended for them and pressed on. Eeth Koth and Ayala Secura joined the fit in Saesee and Kit's stead, most of the Jedi held back not wanting to get in the way of the masters. 

Anakin slipped back into his defensive fighting style, as the Masters began to push him back once more. Anakin frowned, and the Dark side swelled around him. It was thick and suffocating, causing the Masters to paused for a moment. Anakin leaped over their heads in typical Ataru fashion. Shaak Ti attempted to attack from behind, yet Anakin still managed to block it. He quickly swung his blade around for a counterstrike, leaving yet another Jedi dead. 

Obi-wan felt useless. His fellow Jedi were dying, and here he was without his weapon, unable to contribute. All their planning for the heist would be for nothing if everyone died. Obi-wan pulled his eyes away from the fight; they need to escape. Anakin was only stalling them. Obi-wan started to run for an undamaged ship, but a thermal detonator flew out of nowhere, landing right under the ship. Obi-wan's eyes widened and he quickly backpedaled before the ship exploded.

"No one's going anywhere," Anakin hissed as he once again locked blades with Mace. Mace pressed down harder against Anakin's blade fierce determination in his eyes. Anakin slid his blade up Mace's,  disengaging the blade lock, and nearly taking off Mace's hand. Anakin backed away once again, giving himself space as he pulled his blade into the opening stance of Djem So. The Masers once again converged, with Eeth leading the charge, but Anakin swiftly killed him, causing Plo to step in. 

Across the room, Ki-Ad-Mundi was regaining consciousness and getting to his feet. Obi-wan rushed over to help him. Obi-wan helped Ki-Ad-Mundi get to a wall to lean against, before turning his attention to the fight. While he was helping Mundi, Alaya had fallen. However, Mace swung his sword backward, a signature move of Vaapad, Anakin moved to block, but Plo moved in for a kill strike. Anakin leaned back to avoid a direct strike from Mace and blocked Plo, but Mace's attack connected. 

* * *

 Flashing purple. Blinding, burning red. Anakin hissed in pain, a wave of the Force rolling out of him knocking the Jedi back. He couldn't see, everything was that bright red. He couldn't see. He could hear the sharp hiss and smell the ozone of the lightsabers. He couldn't see. A string of curses from his native planet fell out his mouth in hurried aggression. 

Panic was setting in. Sure, he could sense what was going on around him, but it wouldn't be enough to last the fight. The Jedi would escape and he would've failed his Master. His Master. A gentle hand came across their bond, soothing and protective. His master's calm, almost caring presence, grounded Anakin and his panic receded. His breathing steadied, and he pulled his hand away from where it was clutching his face, and standing back up, clutching his lightsaber in a defensive position.

"You know the Sith get their power from pain, right?" Anakin hissed half-jokingly in Huttese. His flesh was still burning, a simmering dull pain. Anakin felt out into the Force, icy tentacles of the Dark Side becoming his eyes as he located the Jedi. Their insufferable light still present behind his dark eyelids. 

"Mace, we need to go," someone urged desperately from behind the ring of Jedi Masters. The voice sounded familiar, crisp accent, clean clipped words. Kenobi.

"He's stalling us," Kenobi called, "we need to go before his master shows up with the full force of the Empire." Anakin let out a dry laugh.

"Now, where would you get that idea?" he taunted once. He could feel the Jedi bristling around him, their apprehension and frustration and the glimmers of hope that came with wounding him.

"You've been playing with us. I know you're strong enough to kill all of us, if that were truly your mandate," Kenobi continued, "so what is your true goal."

"Clever one, aren't you," Anakin replied with a smile. During the course of the conversation, he had changed to a more offensive stance and prepared to attack once more, when Windu spoke up.

"He's too dangerous to be left alive," he declared, "we need to kill him now when we have the chance." Anger was swelling up around him, as Windu flirted with the Dark Side once more.  Anakin sensed danger. He heard the whirl of a lightsaber and brought his blade up to block it, relying on instinct more than anything else. He leaped back and held his blade at the ready. The other Jedi were uneasy, unsure who to follow, Windu or Kenobi. Anakin used their hesitation to his advantage, charging toward one. The Jedi was able to defend themselves, and Anakin quickly retreated before having to fight multiple opponents at once.

The anger swirling around Windu dispelled and he heaved an acquiescing sigh. 

"Obi-wan's right, we need to leave," Windu ordered, the other Jedi backed away. Anakin attacked, rushing Windu. He aimed a strike at Windu's shoulder, but it was parried. The two started to quickly exchange strikes and blocks, no one clearly on the offensive or defensive. Blind, it was an even match. Frustrated with his inability to gain an edge on Windu, Anakin called upon the dark side, slamming it into Windu. Windu stumbled but held his ground.

The thick concentration of the Force that came with Anakin's attack, made it hard for him to sense Windu's next attack. He jumped back at the sound of Windu's lightsaber, though it was in vain. Windu had hit home, leaving a large gash in Anakin's thigh causing him to fall into a kneeling position. Windu followed up placing his blade at Anakin's throat.

"Surrender Sith." He commanded, "you are beaten. There is no point in carrying on, we will escape and you have failed." Anakin snarled and leaned forward as in challenge. The tip of Windu's saber burned into his throat, but Anakin showed no sign of pain. He face was twisted in iron resolve.

"Do you know the lengths I would go to fulfill the orders given to me by my master?" Anakin growled, "the Jedi praise themselves for their infallible willpower, yet know nothing of loyalty and devotion. You need passion for those." Although his eyes were nothing more than a molten blistery mess, Anakin gazed up at Windu. "I would rather die than betray my master with weakness."

"So be it," Windu replied calmly, pulling his blade back in order to deliver the killing blow. But it never came, the hangar was blanketed in the steely embrace of the dark side. There he was. A dark splotch behind his eyes, darker than night. His master. A fumble of emotion flew across their bond as approached, and approval flowed back to Anakin. Windu's body fell to the ground in an ungraceful tumble in front of Anakin. The sharp hiss of a lightsaber deactivating.

"You did well," Qui-Gon muttered softly, squatting down to Anakin's level.

"Once again you've proven your loyalty to me," he said absently as he felt along the edges of the scar stretching across Anakin's face. Anakin would've winced if he weren't drunk off the feeling of his master's approval. It was times like these that had sold Anakin's soul. He spent his every waking moment chasing some semblance of broke affection from his master. He would have suffered five times the pain for his Master's attention. 

His master stood, and Anakin attempted to shakily follow, but the moment he put weight on his injured thigh, he fell.

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak," Anakin mumbled, preparing to attempt to stand again, but Qui-Gon held his hand on his shoulder, informing him to stay down. Anakin's pain and frustration transformed into the Force whipping around him. 

"You did well," Qui-Gon repeated soothingly, "all of the Jedi except for Koon, Gallia, Voss, Kenobi and a handful of padawans are either dead or captured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was so long!! I just had an end in mind and this is what happened. I really like the idea of Blind force users so here we are with Anakin :/ also sorry the Sith are lowkey OP, I do what I want
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciate, hearing what y'all think inspires me to write more


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is a mess and Obi-wan is a detective™

Everything was dark when he woke. Panic still gripped him for a moment, despite the week that had passed. His face was no longer smooth when he ran his hands down it to wake up, but his fingers lingered on the jagged bumpy scar forming on his face. Only the edges peaked out from under the bacta patches. 

Anakin sighs loudly as he sat up properly. His world may be shrouded in darkness, in more ways than one, but the world still turned. With another exaggerated sigh, Anakin pulled himself out of bed, wandering to the bathroom. He was splashing water on his face, still trying to wake up, when something encroached on his space. Anakin quickly felt into the Force, searching for the individual.

His feet lifted from the ground, as a vice grip wrapped around his windpipe. Anakin struggled to breathe, taking in shallow gasping breaths. The edges of his vision started to blur, and he was dropped to the floor. His knees colliding with the tile and sending a shock of pain through him. Anakin heaved on the ground, taking in deep gulps of air. 

Fingers combed through his hair a  moment, before pulling Anakin's head sharply back. Qui-gon stood over him, disapproval painted across their bond.

"Master," Anakin acknowledged. He gazed up at in the general direction of Qui-gon. A threat hung in the air, yet Qui-gon made no move to act upon it yet. 

"Disappointing," Qui-gon hissed, tightening his grip in Anakin's hair as he sent a wave of Sith lightning through him. Anakin bared his teeth and grunted as it coursed through him. 

It hurt like hell. Excruciating. It felt like every single one of his nerves was being split in half. He truly felt like he was dying. Though, it wasn't unfamiliar.

Qui-gon let go of his hair and the lightning let up. Anakin hunched forward, hissing in pain.

"I expected better of you," Qui-gon said from beside Anakin, ending the statement with a savage kick, "if I were anyone else you would be dead by now. If you can't sense someone cloaking their Force signature, what good will you be in a fight with Jedi?"

Anakin only groaned in response. Qui-gon kicked him once more, before stepping away, giving Anakinspace and permission to stand back up again. Anakin reached up, clutching the edge of the counter, as he hauled himself on to his feet. He leaned against it as he clutched his side. Nothing was broken, but he could expect a large bruise.

 "The Emperor has summoned us," Qui-gon called from in Anakin's room, "be ready in 5 minutes." Anakin found his robes easy enough, putting them on was hard. However, he still joined Qui-gon outside his room on time.

The Imperial Palace was in the heart of Coruscant. Dark and foreboding, yet elegant and pristine. It was hewn from black marble that glistened in the bright Coruscanti sun. Red banners hung from the balconies all emblazoned with the symbol of the Empire. Bureaucrats and military officers scurried like ants through the high ceilinged halls, though they all stood to the side as Anakin and Qui-gon marched proudly through the throng of Imperials. Most of them were human, though a few near humans were scattered throughout. In a crowd to Anakin's right, he could hear the distinctive sound of a Kel-dor talking. 

He hated coming to the palace. It was too busy, he didn't like the thick swarm of people. He didn't like it before and he sure as hell didn't now that he was blinded. The groups of people were distracting, disrupting his ability to focus on his surroundings. Anakin forced himself to focus on the dark splotch that was his master's Force signature. 

While Qui-gon's prescience was always dark, today anxiety seemed to swim under the surface, perhaps concerned about his own Master. Qui-Gon didn't like being summoned. He'd rather have free reign over his intelligence activities and stay away from political infighting amongst the military intelligence and ISB. The Sith weren't all on the best of terms, either.

Dooku was a pretentious ass, and Maul was arrogant and boastful. His apprentice wasn't much better, the only thing Savage being good for was a simple-minded brute strength. Ventress, however, was clever and ruthless. Anakin would almost venture to call her a friend if trusting anyone wasn't a death wish among the Sith.

When they stepped into the elevator that led to the throne room, the silence between them became apparent.They hadn't spoken for most of the trip, both in their own thoughts: Anakin wondering why they were summoned, and Qui-Gon what to say his master. Qui-gon's anxiety was starting to ebb across their bond. 

"Master, why have we been summoned?" Anakin asked as the elevator starts to ascend. 

"I assume something to do with the confrontation with the Jedi," Qui-gon replied curtly. Anakin nodded and opted to remain silent the rest of the trip up. A few moments later, the doors slid open revealing the Emperor's throne room. 

It was well lit, by a large window showing a view of the Coruscanti skyline. Imperial banners hung on the walls, between dark pillars. The throne, black, and gold with red adornments sat atop a short flight of stairs in the middle of the room.  Dooku and Ventress stood behind the Emperor, flanking him. Royal guards were also posted in the room, standing on either side of the elevator entrance. 

Qui-gon stepped out first, followed by Anakin, a half-step behind. They walked mid-way to the throne, before bowing on one knee. Anakin bent his head down, his curls falling on his face.

"Lord Aldus, Lord Vader," Sidious drawled in his slow cackle-like way. Their master was the only one to call them by those names.

"Master," the two replied in the unison. Anakin could feel Sidious' eyes burrowing into him from above, and he could imagine their rich gold.

"You have done well, Vader," Sidious began, "killing six Jedi, several of which masters. Though it is regrettable that the others were able to escape." 

"Forgive me, Master," Anakin replied dipping his head lower, before lifting it towards Sidious. Sidious let out a mirthless chuckle, standing and walking down the stairs towards Anakin.

"I see you've been injured once more," Sidious commented, reaching down to Anakin's face, grabbing his chin and inspecting the wound. Sidious pressed against Anakin's mental shields, and Anakin dropped them, allowing him access.

"Yes, Master, and I would do it again," Anakin replied, resolve crawling across his face once more. Sidious laughed again, dropping Anakin's face and withdrawing from his mind, pleased with Anakin's answer. 

"Your devotion gives you strength," Sidious praised, walking from Anakin to Qui-gon, "I trust you are looking into the location of the escaped Jedi, Aldus"

"Yes, Master," Qui-gon replied, "we have Kenobi's padawan, Ahsoka Tano, in custody. It's not long before she reveals their whereabouts." Sidious nodded, before returning to his throne.

"Vader, I am sending you on assignment with Grand Moff Tarkin," the Emperor ordered, "after Ziro's attempt to overtake Jabba, and our hand in stopping it, we need to ensure the Hutts agree to their end of the deal."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied. Jabba was on Tatooine. He had hoped to never return to that backwater hellhole. Displeasure floated faintly across his bond with Qui-gon, and a sharp reprimand came back.

"Aldus, you are the supervise the interrogation of Tano. Dismissed," the Emperor concluded.

* * *

Obi-wan was staring at the wall. Examining it, its cracks and crevices. He was thinking. Thinking about the origins of the Sith apprentice. It bothered him, that determined resolute look on Anakin's face. It was supposed to be reserved for Jedi fulfilling their duty, not some sadistic Sith lord. 

He had seen the backup recordings from when Mace stayed behind. Anakin didn't fear death as Sith were supposed to; he was willing to give it for his cause, his master. It was disturbing to Obi-wan, to see the traits of a Jedi in something so dark. Yet, morbid curiosity gripped him.

What was the language he slipped into when injured? It was harsh and guttural. He had heard it before, maybe not the words used, but the manner and nature of the words. It was familiar on the tip of his tongue. His thoughts wondered and he examined a new part of the wall.

Why did he attack A'Sharad first? There were other padawans in the vicinity, other Jedi as well. Yet, Anakin had focused on A'Sharad. The look on his face was of hatred rich and pure. Why? A'Sharad wore the mask of the Tusken Raiders of Tatooine, just as his father. Perhaps, therein lies the connection. 

Tatooine. A planet ruled by the Hutts. Anakin's home planet. Probably. This was all speculation after all. A soft knock at the door to Obi-wan's quarters dragged him from his trance. The door opened a moment later, revealing a tall Kiffar male. Quinlan snorted as he entered, sitting across from Obi-wan on Obi-wan's bed.

"Wall didn't change since the last time you were here," he commented casually, following Obi-wan's line of sight. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes and Quinlan raised his arms in mock surrender.

"I was meditating on something," Obi-wan replied defensively. Quinlan raised an eyebrow, swinging his legs up and laying in Obi-wan's bed.

"Can you maybe not?" Obi-wan asked with narrowed eyes, standing up and towering over Quinlan.

"Nope." He replied quickly, before asking a bit more seriously, "What were you thinking about?" Obi-wan sat back down, leaning against the bed. 

"What kind of Sith carries around thermal detonators?" 

"Are you talking about the one that the Council faced on Coruscant?"

"Yeah, just like Maul and Savage are attached to the military, I think these two are attached to intelligence agencies." Quinlan hummed in thought, allowing a silence to fall between them for a moment.

"I can see if my spies know anything about him," Quinlan offered, "though you probably have your own suspicions. Did you get anything from him?"

"No,"Obi-wan drawled as he ran through the events, "wait, yes!" Obi-wan stood with a start, striding across his room to a pile of clothes. Quinlan sat up and leaned towards Obi-wan.

The clothes were the ones he had been wearing during the mission on Coruscant. Obi-wan quickly searched all of the pockets and pulled out the force-inhibitor. Quinlan caught it easily when Obi-wan tossed it to him. 

"No dice," Quinlan said a moment later, "he didn't put it on you, some clone did. My telemetry can't get anything from it." Obi-wan frowned, rolling his shoulder as he ran through his memories again. Wait, he reached down and tossed Quinlan his jacket.

"Try this, the Sith apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, dislocated my shoulder," Obi-wan said. Quinlan shut his eyes and began to concentrate. 

"He's quite a piece of work," Quinlan began as he opened his eyes, "but he's definitely an intelligence officer. The Dark surrounds everything when I try to seek more about him. As for a Sith with bombs, he's always prepared?" 

Obi-wan's eyebrows furrowed, as he contemplated Quinlan's discovery. He reached up, running his fingers through his beard, earning a laugh from Quinlan.

"Honestly sometimes you're like a walking detective stereotype, " Quinlan huffed. Obi-wan grimaced, dropping his hand.

"I think I've worked out his home planet," Obi-wan said, pulling out the chair from his desk and spinning it around to face Quinlan. "Tatooine."

"Its owned more by the Hutts than the Empire though," Quinlan replied, "weren't you hiding out there about a decade ago?"

"Yeah, but I left after... Holy shit," Obi-wan muttered, "I'm so stupid, he's the boy, the one the council refused to train. I left Tatooine soon after that, word got around a Jedi was in Mos Epsa"

"Why didn't the council agree to train him?"

"The boy was strong, but the Council sensed darkness deep within the boy. His force signature was loud and bright. It's been twisted and warped b the Dark Side yet, I can't believe I didn't recognize it." 

"Don't dwell on it," Quinlan consoled, "we have a new mission. As you know, Ahsoka is an Imperial prisoner." Obi-wan winced at the mention of Ahsoka's condition. It was his fault; he had failed her as her master.

"We're to kidnap an Imperial senator and hold them hostage in exchange for Ahsoka," Quinlan announced. 

"We're kidnappers now?!?!" Obi-wan asked in bewilderment, softly adding, "what has become of the Jedi order?"

"Hey, the orders came from Thomle, take it up with him if you have a problem," Quinlan replied, as he left the room, "we're to use the data you stole to work which one to kidnap."

"What if the Imperials don't play ball?" Obi-wan countered.

"They will. The Senators are the only people they couldn't sacrifice, save the Emperor," Quinlan responded, "I'm going to contact Khaleen for help on the mission. We leave as soon as you're ready." Obi-wan nodded. He thought back to what Anakin had said about the Order. What had happened to it? Obi-wan sighed, standing up and moving towards his drawer. He pulled out his blasters, inspecting them before placing them in their different holsters. When finished, he exited the room and went to the hangar. 

The atmosphere at the base was heavy. Everyone was grieving yet no one wanted to admit it. Obi-wan wasn't very close with anyone who died, a small mercy. Instead, the guilt over Ahsoka and Tup hung heavy over his heart. He blamed himself. Thinking about it, the six Jedi who died were his fault as well. He was the one who led Anakin straight to their base. How could've he missed a tracker? 

Obi-wan climbed aboard Quinlan's ship, the Skorp-Ion, joining Quinlan in the cockpit.

"Ready?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer, but oof it was getting out of hand!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and yes, Obi-wan is a fucking mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 1.1k hits!! I'm really proud of this work, and I'm extremely happy others enjoy it as well
> 
> big mood for this chapter is DESTROYA by MCR (sue me)

"Fuck!" Quinlan hissed banking a hard left and swerving just out of the way of a large chunk of debris. The pursuing TIE fighter wasn't as lucky and crashed into it. However, there were still three on their tail. Obi-wan sat in the co-pilot seat, starting the calculations for the jump to hyperspace. 

"Why is it that every time you tag along we run into five times more trouble than usual?" Khaleen asked as she gripped her chair with bone-white knuckles. Obi-wan turned back to face her, flashing a smile.

"Maybe they just miss my beautiful face," he replied, raising an eyebrow. Khaleen scoffed. Obi-wan faced forward again, as Quinlan went through another set of complex maneuvers, Eriadu fading away behind them. 

"Khaleen, buy us some time," Quin said tersely as he navigated cluster of space debris.  She only nodded, taking control of the weapons systems and firing on the pursuing TIEs. She managed to nick the wing of one, sending it flying out of control and into the other. However, one still remained.

"Got it, Quin!" Obi-wan shouted when the Navi-computer lit up, "Punch it!" Quinlan reached over and slammed on the hyperdrive. The star around them elongated and the Skorp-Ion entered the blue tunnel of hyperspace. Obi-wan and Quinlan breathed simultaneous sighs of relief and relaxed into their chairs, earning a snort from Khaleen. 

"I'll run a diagnostic," Obi-wan announced, leaning forward in his chair to start typing into the ship's main computer. Quinlan thanked him and left the cockpit, likely to relax in the body of the ship. Dogfights and frantic piloting stressed Quinlan out. He hated it. Obi-wan couldn't blame him. Flying should be for droids. 

A soft bing pulled Obi-wan back to the computer screen. The starboard wing had taken damage, but that wasn't much of a surprise, they had flown pretty close to that one building during their escape attempt. They had Imperial clearance codes. Why hadn't the Eriaduan ships allowed them to leave?

Obi-wan was worried the Imperials had discovered the information he'd stolen for the rebellion. He had tried to take as much as the data chip allowed. He'd stolen everything from military movements to residences of Senate aides, though he hoped they never used the latter. 

He scanned the computer's damage assessment again. There wasn't much else, they should be able to make it to Christophsis with just one stop for fuel on Tattooine. The thought of the desert planet brought back memories of Skywalker. He leaned back in his chair once more, staring up at the ceiling of the cockpit. Despite Quinlan's mocking, stroking his beard really did help him think.

Skywalker intrigued him. Obi-wan knew he shouldn't. Skywalker killed Quinlan's former padawan Aayla, likely the real reason Quin brought Khaleen in on this mission. He needs emotional support, and Obi-wan, hell any Jedi, wouldn't know how to deliver. Everyone was grieving but no one wanted to admit it. However, that did change the fact that Skywalker was a murderer. Obi-wan pushed away his thoughts of the Sith Lord (he seemed to keep forgetting that one fact) and left the cockpit. Khaleen was sitting at the holo-chess table deep in thought. She was losing per usual. Khaleen was a talented thief and spy, excellent at slipping through security and back out like she was never there. She was quick, clever and nimble, but holo-chess escaped her. 

Khaleen had been on assignment on Eriadu to try and see of see could wring some information out of the impressive Imperial presence. Afterall the Empire's poster boy, Wilhuf Tarkin, was a native. The Eriaduans were fiercely loyal as a result. Perhaps that's why they had been shot at, the Eriaduans may have scrutinized Quin's ship a bit too much. It wasn't an Imperial model. Come to think of it, Obi-wan wasn't quite sure of the ship's nature or origin. 

Obi-wan was tempted to help her but was quickly hurried off with one foul glance from her. Obi-wan continued to his cabin. Really it was the guest cabin, any passengers, with the exception of Khaleen who stayed with Quinlan, stayed in this cabin. It was surprisingly well kept. But that was likely due to Obi-wan's impulsive cleaning to destress. It was eating him up. He didn't like the mission. It was a big risk and contradicted their morals. He wanted Ahsoka back more than anyone else but did the ends truly justify the means. 

* * *

Anakin folded his legs in front of him, setting the Sith Holocron in his lap. The ship's engines running in the distance offered white noise as he began to focus on meditating. The Holocron lifted into the air as he reached out into the Force. The moment it was open, his Master's smooth voice filled the room as he spoke in the old Sith tongue. 

Quin-gon had wanted him to mediate in order to sharpen the edges of his anger, like a carefully crafted sword. It was his final order to Anakin before they separated. And so, Anakin sat in his quarter's on Tarkin's star destroyer thinking through everything that was nagging at him.

Looking inward, at the top of the list sat Tarkin, or rather his second in command. Anakin was quite fond of Tarkin, cold, ruthless, shrewd, dedicated to the Empire. He still the remembers the first time they met. Anakin was only 14, on one of his first assignments with Qui-gon. The assignment had been something stupid. Qui-gon had only dragged Anakin along to display his combat ability. While most other officers looked down on Anakin for his age, Tarkin never once underestimated him. Though Anakin could never be surer that Tarkin understood the Sith, he was sure that Tarkin understood the lengths that Anakin had already gone to secure his position as Qui-gon's apprentice. There was a mutual respect.

 Vice Admiral Gadmor was another story. Gadmor was around for that first meeting, likely treating Anakin politely only to appease his superior. However, as the years went on and Anakin built a reputation, Gadmor started to view Anakin more as a mad-dog on a chain. It drove him up the wall that Anakin outranked him (Anakin was technically a deputy director of Imperial Intelligence). Unlike Tarkin, didn't understand the Sith but still respected them, Gadmor didn't understand therefore he despised. But, Gadmor and his bullshit wasn't quite the root of his anger.

 Perhaps, that he was separated from his master. Though it irked him, that wasn't it neither nor not getting to interrogate Tano. He had already visited her in the small cell.

 

> _She was just sitting there staring off into space when he walked in. Her Force signature was blurry, fuzzy around the edges, likely the Force inhibitor._
> 
> _When Tano noticed him, lunged forward to no avail. Her bonds held, and she slumped back against the wall. Anakin sat in front of her, looking her general direction. He had sat in the same position as he was now, legs folded in her front of him. The two sat in silence for a moment. Anakin was gently brushing up against her mental shields, detaching someone from the Force didn't detach their strong will._
> 
> _"When I get out, or my master comes back for me you're going to regret the day you were born," Tano hissed. Anakin laughed, deep and loud. Tano's force signature twisted with confusion for a moment. Anakin flashed her a wry smile._
> 
> _"Jedi shouldn't be making death threats, you know," he commented. Displeasure floated around Tano before the two settled into silence again. This time it was Anakin who broke it._
> 
> _"I'd almost feel bad for you if It didn't agree with your master's rationale," Anakin began, he paused to allow Tano to interject, but silence fell over the cell and Anakin continued, "If I had failed like you had, my master would've left me as well. You deserved it. Weak, incompetent."_
> 
> _Tano scoffed. But when she responded, her voice was softened, rueful almost. Her shield slipped as she felt almost empathy for Anakin._
> 
> _"You sound like you speak from experience." It was Anakin's turn to scoff._
> 
> _"Haha, as if. Unlike you, I'm not utterly incompetent. I'm worth something to my master. It's funny actually. Your master, the one you hold in such high esteem, he didn't even bother coming for you. We only posted clones outside your cell, he could've easily defeated them, assuming he's worth his salt, but for whatever reason, he decided against it. He reached his mandate and left you here to die," Anakin commented casually, pretending in inspect his tunic sleeve as he spoke._
> 
> _Tano slammed her shields shut, protecting herself from Anakin's treachery._
> 
> _"You're an asshole." Tano hissed._
> 
> _"Whats new, sweetheart?" Anakin retorted, a smirk sliding up his face._

No, he had already gotten his fun from Tano. So what was it, what nagged at him the most. the answer bubbled to the surface, clear as day. Tatooine.

He hated Tatooine. It reminded of everything that had gone wrong. All the mistakes he made. Memories fought for control as they swam through his mind's eye. His years in slavery to the Hutt clans and Watto.  His mother's death, brutally murdered by Tusken Raiders. The rejection from the Jedi, who had every opportunity to take him from that hellhole. Abandonment for his failure and the desperate fight to earn back his master's favor.

He instinctually reached for his left forearm, running his fingers over the large bumpy scar there. One of his first tests as Qui-gon's apprentice had been cutting away the tattoo that marked him a slave. He had done it sloppily, leaving a butchered mess of skin that remained to this day. It was both a comfort and a reminder. 

So much of his hate and anger surrounded that planet, yet it was also where he had met his savior, the one to pull him from the backwater planet and into the folds of the Empire. Qui-gon had arrived only days after the death of Anakin's mother. He slaughtered the Raiders and decapitated Watto. He whisked Anakin away and gave him a purpose. Although he stumbled, Anakin had proven his worth and earned the title of Sith Lord.

Whereas, the Jedi, had left him behind. That's why Qui-gon had come to the planet, to begin with. Jedi. They were there the whole time yet never lifted a finger to help him. They preach of compassion yet-

A sharp knot on the door interrupted his thoughts. Anakin closed the Holocron, cutting off his master's voice. 

"What?" he asked curtly.

"We're arriving shortly," came the reply.

* * *

 Obi-wan pulled the ship down into the spaceport.  He let out a heavy sigh, leaning back in his seat.

"Whats wrong?" inquired Quinlan.

"Its probably nothing, its just I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-wan drawled, picking his word carefully.

"Is it what you said about Skywalker, how you think he's from here?"

"yeah, maybe, but I just get this feeling of dread from the whole planet."

"I'd offer to use the data to check for incoming Imperials, but its still being decrypted. We'll just keep an eye out the old-fashioned way," Quinlan jested, punching Obi-wan in the shoulder. Obi-wan smiled and released his worries into the Force. 

"Khaleen and I are getting a drink, wait with the ship while it refuels," Quinlan said, stuffing a blaster into the holster on his thigh. Khaleen gave a half-assed wave as the two exited the ship. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and lifted the ramp once they stepped off. 

He sat back down in the pilot's chair and switched on the com. Obi-wan quickly turned to a Rebel channel; nothing was on but if an Imperial ship came within a sector of Tatooine, they'd know. The Rebel Alliance had long since created a program that scanned incoming ships and alerted them should they be Imperial. In more recent years the program had been updated to also identify who's ship.

Obi-wan shut his eyes, attempting to meditate once again. He exhaled slowly, thoughts of Skywalker rushing back. It was the planet. He hopes. Skywalker had killed Obi-wan's friends and tortured his padawan, yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. Perhaps he pitied him. Hoping Skywalker didn't choose this life and rather was forced into it. Obi-wan doubted it though, the wicked glee that seemed to permanently grace his face. 

More likely it was because he blamed himself. He blamed himself for not teaching the boy, not taking him and let him succumb to this darkness. The planet was messing with him. This was where it all began, Obi-wan supposed. Thinking back he can still see Anakin's smiling face, and feel the warm was floated around him in the Force. The Council had disagreed

Obi-wan sighed trying to expel the thoughts from his mind, release them into the force. The com machine buzzed to life. Proximately alert. Imperial ships entering the sector. Obi-wan peered out the cockpit window to see a Star Destroyer higher in the sky and edging ever closer. Obi-wan pulled his comlink out of his belt, calling Quinlan.

"Yo, Quin, we've got a problem," Obi-wan announced as soon as Quinlan picked up. He could hear the shitty cantina music that was favored in Mos Eisley in the background, along with the grumblings of other patrons as Quinlan responded,

"What type?"

"The "Star Destroyer type," Obi-wan paused as the com machine began once again, "a Moff Tarkin sort of problem."

"Fuck," Quinlan hissed softly. The com cut off. Obi-wan leaned forward and began to start up the ship, they needed to make a quick get-away as soon as Quinlan arrived. Obi-wan checked the fuel reserves, good enough, they just needed off this planet. 

Then he felt it. Like a soft tug at the very edge of his mind. A pooling darkness. It was warm and fiery, dangerous and reckless. Anakin was on the planet. It was faint yet Obi-wan knew. His instincts rarely betrayed him.

The ramp to the Skorp-Ion opened, and up climbed Quinlan and Khaleen. Obi-wan went to meet them pausing at the top. 

"Quin, he's here," Obi-wan stated. Quinlan's eyes narrowed, looking up to meet Obi-wan's glaze. His face fell apart, into something pleading.

"Obi-wan don't." Quinlan hissed, "We're leaving."

"Quin, this is something I have to do"

"No, it's not. this is a vendetta. We're above this. You're letting him get to you, he's forcing you down to his level."

"He tortured my padawan!"

He killed mine!" Quinlan yelled his voice breaking, "He killed Ayala. I'm hurting just as much you Obi, but darkness is starting to nip at your heels, it slinks and slithers around you when you meditate. You need to distance yourself. He's sunk his teeth into you."

"Sorry, Quin." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more planned for this chapter but It was getting out of hand 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, I try my best to respond to every comment


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker is done with everyone's bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome back to the shitshow™
> 
> if y'all were wondering, I picture Anakin's robes alot like Dass Jennir's but black and edgy

Anakin stepped out of the shuttle. He pulled his cloak tighter around him as to avoid the blowing sand. It was impressive how every time he returned to Tatooine, he somehow hated it more. In his blindness, he was more attuned to the sand blowing into him and the oppressive suns high in the sky. Anakin scowled as he flanked Tarkin, Gadmor walking a half step behind as the group approached Jabba's palace. 

A gamorrean guard blocked the group's path when they reached the gate. He began to attempt to communicate with them through a series of grunts. Anakin had always hated them. They were stupid and ineffective. Jabba only keeps them around for their brute strength though they rarely earned their keep.

With a wave of his hand, the guard was sent flying and another the gate was raised. Tarkin paid no mind and continued walking forward, but Anakin could feel Gadmor staring daggers into the back of his head. Bib Fortuna appeared before them shortly, as spineless and pale as ever. Fortuna babbled an apology to Tarkin, though Anakin didn't catch it. He didn't care. The spineless wrench lead them to the throne room.

Jabba sat up on his usual dais. The obese slug looked particularly vile today, some sort of green slime dripping from the corner of his mouth. Bounty hunters and scum filled the room, gabbling drinking, or watching the Twi'Lek girls dance. It was a disgusting display of gluttony, greed, and lust. The usual environmental cocktail. The familiarity even more so revolting.

" **Ah, Grand Moff Tarkin, what brings the mighty Empire to such a remote planet?** " Jabba rumbled. The red protocol droid began to translate, but Anakin quickly cuts it off.

" **You may dispense with the pleasantries, Jabba. You know why we're here,** " Anakin quipped in Huttese, earning a confused aura from Gadmor. Jabba laughed, deep and hardy, in the way Anakin knew shook his whole body. Anakin turning his nose up in disgust.

" **As direct as ever, Skywalker. I see you've gotten yourself gravely wounded once more. What was is last time, your right arm? Whats next, both legs?** " Jabba taunted. 

" **I'm serving a purpose greater than myself,** " Anakin replied sharply, holding his head a bit higher and placing his hand near his lightsabre at his hip.

" **Ah yes, your precious Empire. its like you've forgotten all I've done for you when you first came here 4 years ago** ," Jabba practically hissed. Hutts were particularly difficult to sense and influence with the Force, yet Anakin didn't need the Force to see the aggression swirling around Jabba. 

" **I'd rather die than spend another day under your control, you bloated sea worm** ," Anakin shot back, ending the conversation. There was a squelch of flesh as Jabba leaned back, not liking the answer but unwilling to refute. An uneasy tension had settled over Tarkin and Gadmor, as a conversation they didn't understand swirled around them. Tarkin stepped forward.

"Jabba, as I'm sure Lord Skywalker has informed you, I am Grand Moff Tarkin and this is Vice Admiral Gadmor. We were sent to negotiate the terms of the Hutt treaty with the Empire," Tarkin asserted in his crisp ascent. Anakin almost laughed, it reminded him of the Jedi from the other day. How different the two men were.

" **Ah yes, of course** ," Jabba responded, the protocol droid swiftly translating for him. Anakin was tempted to crush the damn thing, he hated the constant parroting. It didn't help that the droid referred to Jabba in the third person as "The Might Jabba." If he could still roll his eyes, he would.

" **Leave us** ," Jabba commanded sternly across the room. There was a brief grumbling, but eventually, everyone filed out, leaving only the Imperials and Jabba's closest lackeys.

"I was under the impression this was to be a more private affair," Tarkin inquired, "We'd hate for the dissidents to find out about the terms of our agreement wouldn't we?" 

" **No, we wouldn't. Please, follow me, Governor,** " Jabba replied, a whirl of his platform starting up. The slug rarely moved anywhere himself, instead, he was carted around atop a hovering liter. Tarkin trailed behind the Hutt as they exited the room, the sound of engines and boots clicking against the stone floor fading as they turned a corner deep into Jabba's palace. As soon as they were out of earshot, Gadmor turned to him.

"Since when do you speak Huttese," he snarled. Anakin merely cocked his head and smirked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Gadmor," Anakin replied teasingly. 

"It's not standard teaching at the Imperial Academy, and don't you dare tell me its because you're an intelligence officer," Gadmor hissed, getting more frustrated. Anakin continued to smirk, after all, his was his favorite past time, getting a rise out of Gadmor.

"I don't have to answer you Gadmor," Anakin said, pausing a moment, "Which reminds me, I'm your superior officer. Do you talk to Tarkin like that? Wouldn't it be a shame the Emperor heard about your lack of respect for the chain of command?" His voice was dripping with mock pity and a vague threat, yet light and aloof. Gadmor opened his mouth before shutting it yet again. Anakin gave a fake and passive aggressive smile.

"Later," he called as he began to walk out of the throne room.

"Where are you going? We have a mission," Gadmor snapped.

"Superior officer, remember," Anakin taunted.

"I can still report you for insubordination," Gadmor shot back sounding proud of himself for this realization.

"To who, Tarkin? I have different orders," Anakin snarled, "We've gone over this Vice Admiral, I don't take orders from him, only from Lord Jinn and the Emperor. " Anakin had reentered the room and was once again towering over Gadmor. Gadmor gulped as he felt the temperature in the room drop. Ghosty fingers began to press against his windpipe.

"I would've killed you years ago if Tarkin didn't value you so much. You know what would've happened if I did? Nothing, because unlike you, the Emperor finds me valuable, so I suggest you keep on top of it and try not to slip up. You're alive because of my respect for Tarkin, but my patience is wearing thin and you've yet to prove your usefulness to me," Anakin drawled in a low threatening tone, gradually increasing the pressure on Gadmor's throat until the man was clawing at his neck on the ground.

"Now, run along and stop questioning my authority," Anakin finished, releasing his hold on Gadmor. Gadmor immediately launched into a powerful coughing fit that followed Anakin as he exited the palace. Anakin stepped into the sun, pulling up his hood. He walked up to the shuttle, finding the speeder kept aboard, pulling it back outside and riding into town. 

The wind whipped against his face, a feeling familiar from childhood. The hot suns on his back as he raced through the desert. He could still see the chaos of pod races behind his mind's eye. His mother cheering for him-

He cut off that train of thought, instead, falling into the Force as to assure he didn't hit anything as he drove. Yet, his thoughts wandered. Tarkin's accent had brought the Jedi, Kenobi (? he couldn't quite never his name, but that sounded right), into his mind. He got this strange feeling of deva vu from Kenobi, liked he'd seen him before. It was the planet. It was playing tricks on him. He had been away from too long and the nostalgia was clinging to more recent memories and people. 

By the time Anakin had reached where he was going, he had dismissed the thought. He parked the speeder and locked it, before hopping off. He felt for the knife strapped to his sleeve, it had been his companion in those years. Upon feeling the cool metal, Anakin sighed softly in relief, before pushing open the door to the bar favored up Jabba's bounty hunters. 

It was dark and dingy and smelled like filth and decay. A miniature version of Coruscant's underground. Bounty hunters were scattered throughout, drinking, gambling. In the far corner, a band was playing the customary music. Though, everything quieted when he entered. Clearly, his reputation still stood. Anakin could hear people setting down their drinks, and awkward cough and a stool scrapping against the floor as someone abruptly stood.

"You son of a bitch," someone snarled as they ran towards Anakin. Anakin dropped the knife into his palm, as he sidestepped their punch. The attacker stumbled and Anakin slammed his foot into the back of his adversary's knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Anakin leaned down, grabbed the man by his hair and hauled him up to a kneeling position facing the crowd. Anakin placed his knife at the other man's throat, pressing gently.

"Now, now, What did I ever do to earn that greeting?" Anakin chided. The bar was still eerily quiet as the confrontation continued to play out. 

"You left me for dead," the man snarled back, the knife breaking the skin as he talked.

"Oh, really? I honestly don't remember," Anakin taunted without a care in the world, "well consider this finishing the job." He slit the man's throat, releasing his hair and letting the corpse fall to the floor. Anakin stepped over the corpse and surveyed the crowd. He reached out into the Force, almost everyone felt some sort of fear as they glared at him. His point had been made. The music came back on tentatively, and the chatter began once again.

"Anakin!" called an old friend from the side of the room. Anakin smirked as he turned towards the booth along the wall. The only man without fear of Anakin's actions, but rather cruel amusement.

"Boba," Anakin replied as he neared. 

"Long time, no see, you asshole," Boba remarked, raising his glass. He snorted softly, before smirking. "Sorry, poor choice of words." Anakin slid into the booth across from boba, next to Bossk, the Trandosian cleary warier than Boba. 

"Why are you here? I thought you hated Tatooine," Boba asked, taking another sip of his beer. 

"Still do," Anakin replied quickly, "I'm here on Imperial business."

"Ah, that would explain the Star Destroyer in orbit," Boba deduced. Anakin leaned forward toward Boba.

"I've got some news on Windu," he said with a devilish smile, "Dead." Pure elation erupted from Boba. His Force signature glowed brightly as he digested the news. Boba had been trying to get revenge for several years, following the death of his father. Aura Sing had taken him under wing during that time, but would he eventually wind up working for Jabba after she was killed by Jedi. Anakin leaned back, relaxing into the seat, calling a napkin to him with the Force, beginning to clean his knife.

"Damn bastard got my eyes before my Master got to him," Anakin commented, wiping the blood off his knife and throwing the napkin atop the table. Anakin reached into his pouch for payment, when boba interrupted.

"Don't bother, this one's free," Boba announced, Bossk hissed not liking to give out Intel for free. Boba was Anakin's go-between for his spy in the Rebel Alliance and Jedi Order.

"They're planning on hitting a Senator, as in kidnapping one. Don't know which one. They want to exchange them for Imperial prisoners. Jedi lead operation. Rumor has it's on Tholme's orders, so likely Vos is working on it," Boba announced quickly in a hushed whisper. Anakin was silent for a moment, tossing his knife up and down.

"Considering the nature of the mission, Vos will likely bring Hentz," Anakin mused aloud.

"I agree," Boba replied. There was a moment of silence.

"How have things been on your end?" Anakin asked. Boba then launched into a vivid retelling of his latest bounty with Bossk. Anakin gathered that Bossk was protective, like an older brother. Boba was doing well, making a name for himself. Anakin laughed at his friend's anecdotes, falling back into step. It was moments like this that he missed. Those 2 years were hell, yet Boba had made them tolerable. It was well known the two were friends, which is why meeting him was so inconspicuous. Just two deadly friends meeting in a shady bar.

Something was off. Anakin's head perked. His knife fell back down into his hand, instead of throwing it again, he held onto it. Anakin stood up, something was itching in senses. There. A familiar pinprick of light. The door of the bar opened and in stepped Kenobi. 

* * *

Obi-wan followed the dark chasm of energy through Mos Eisley. Turning corner after unfamiliar corner, trusting his senses to keep him from getting lost. He could feel himself getting closer to the center of it all, and sure enough when he pushed open the doors of the bar. There Anakin was staring right back at him.

 "Kenobi," Anakin called to him, false amicability in his voice. He looked the same since the last time they met, well except the horizontal gash across his face and gray milky eyes. He wore the same dark robes reminiscent of a Jedi's, yet slightly more ostentatious. His demeanor was mostly the same, yet he seems more aloof and taunted than wicked and malicious.

Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber. Anakin frowned as if he didn't want to be doing this right now. Obi-wan noted that his lightsaber remained at Anakin's hip as he rose, however, he didn't notice the glint of silver hanging from his left hand until it was too late. The knife soared through the air. Obi-wan made to slice it in half before it hit him, but his blade cut out as soon as it touched the knife.  The knife sailed through where his lightsaber had been, embedding itself in the wall behind him. Obi-wan stared down at his lightsaber in a moment of shock, before looking up at Anakin.

"Cortosis," Anakin announced, recalling the blade to his hand, smirking at the dumbfounded Obi-wan. Obi-wan had heard of the rare metal, it interfered with the Kyber crystal, rendering them useless for several minutes. He had heard of the metal, but Obi-wan had thought that it was so rare you could only make an alloy from it if you were lucky. The ally was only resistant to lightsabers.

"If I were you, Kenobi, I'd think twice about attacking me," Anakin threatened in a low tone, his brows furrowing. Obi-wan glanced around the room, a few people were standing, hands hovering above their blasters, ready to engage should a fight ensue. Obi-wan recognized the mercenaries sitting with Anakin, Boba Fett and Bossk, both infamously deadly. While Boba already stood ready to back up Anakin, Bossk didn't quite share the enthusiasm. Obi-wan scanned the room one last time, before clipping his lightsaber to his belt. Anakin's smirk widened, as he twirled the knife in his hand, it disappearing up on of his sleeves. 

"I want to talk," Obi-wan announced, keeping his tone even and cool, despite the current filling his senses. Doubt and guilt were clawing at him from the inside. Anakin cocked his head a bit as if puzzled by Obi-wan's request. His eyes narrowed, darkness swirled around Obi-wan pushing up against his mental shields. It receded, and Anakin relaxed, stepping towards the bar. Obi-wan watched him warily, remaining rooted in place. Anakin huffed, turning back to him.

"I thought you wanted to talk," he teased. Obi-wan bit down a curse as he approached the Sith Lord, sliding into the stood next to him. They were silent for a moment. The tension practically humming. 

"Who are you?" Obi-wan finally ventured.

"Anakin Skywalker, Sith Lord,"  he responded smoothly. Obi-wan frowned.

"Who are you, really? You're from here aren't you?" Obi-wan pressed, studying Anakin's face. He wondered if he could tell Obi-wan was doing it. His eyes scanned from his dark curls to the mangled scar across his face, to his sharp jaw. He was watching for facial tics; his mind too well guarded for that avenue. Anakin's jaw had clenched at Obi-wan's question, and even a spark of anger slipping out.

"You're quite the detective," Anakin drawled, "what gave me away?" Anakin's voice was hovering above a threat, clearly not liking the conversation topic. 

"You speak Huttese, hate Tusken Raiders, and my gut feeling," Obi-wan offered in return, leaning back away from the bar, attempting to put space between him and Anakin. Anakin's face twitched downward in disgust. There was silence again. 

"And who are you, really, Master Kenobi?" Anakin asked, reaching for his drink for the first time. Obi-wan hadn't even seen him order it.

"I'm from Coruscant. I joined the Jedi Order when I was 6 standard years old. Been there ever since. Had a lovely padawan, but we both know how that's going, don't we," Obi-wan replied. Anakin turned back towards him, a lazy smirk on his face.

"I would say sorry, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be sincere at all," Anakin paused, "I have a better question, why are you here?" It was Obi-wan's turn to shrink away from a question.

"Let's just say, a strange sense of Deva vu," Obi-wan responded slowly, choosing his words carefully. He glanced up at Anakin, a large feral grin plastered across his face. It was predatory, like a loth cat closing in on its prey.

"I've been having the same thoughts," he murmured hurriedly, "They won't leave me alone. I had hoped it was just the planet fucking with me, but this... this is unexpected." 

"You know," Anakin nearly purred, "I think you know something. Something you desperately don't want me to know. I might be wrong, but I get the feeling it is because we've met before."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Obi-wan replied evenly, but Anakin was getting close to home.

Anakin's milky eyes were turned towards Obi-wan as he leaned in, the same leering smile plastered on his face, "You could just tell me everything right now, or we can do this the other way, and I drag you right back to Coruscant to have a pointed conversation." Obi-wan's eyes narrowed. He glanced around the room once again. Boba had resumed sitting in the booth, but he was still glaring in their direction. The rest of the patrons weren't paying attention, but Obi-wan didn't want to risk a fight. He reached down to his side, wrapping his fingers around his lightsaber.

"I did know you," Obi-wan started, speaking carefully. Anakin had turned away from him again, but Obi-wan could tell by his posture that he was listening. "I believe we met on one of your first assignments for the Empire." Anakin cocked his head to the side a bit, his brow furrowing.

"No, that's not right," he said with finality. Obi-wan ignited his blade, springing out of his chair.

"You're lying," Anakin chided, a wicked grin spreading up his face. Obi-wan held his blade out in front of him in a defensive stance. Anakin calmly pushed back his own chair, standing up, and drawing his own blade. Everyone in the bar had once again turned their attention to the pair of Force-wielders. There was a slight buzz in the air as tension filled the room, blasters pointed straight at Obi-wan.

Force, why'd he get himself into this mess?

Anakin twirled his blade at his side as if deciding whether or not to attack. Obi-wan made the decision for him. Obi-wan struck first, striking at Anakin's right side, but Anakin brought his blade up to block easily, before launching a counterattack. Obi-wan raised his blade to defend against a strike from above when a stun bolt hit him in the chest. 

His body tensed briefly before he relaxed as he began to lose consciousness. Anakin caught him before he could hit the ground. The last things he saw were Anakin's smirk and Boba holstering his blaster. 

* * *

Anakin was sitting in the pilot's chair of the Imperial shuttle. His feet were propped up on the controls ass he leaned back into the chair. He was staring at the comlink in his hand, debating whether or not to call Gadmor. He could call Tarkin, but he might still be in negotiations with Jabba and he didn't want that bureaucratic headache. So Gadmor it was. 

Anakin activated the comlink. Gadmor picked up almost immediately.

"Lord Skywalker," he answered. 

"Vice Admiral, is Governor Tarkin still in negotiations with Jabba?," Anakin asked, leaning back further and studying the ceiling.

"Yes, sir" Gadmor gritted out, a noticeable pause before the "sir". Anakin sat up straight in the chair, hitting his feet on the ground loudly.

"Tell him something important came up and I need to report to Coruscant immediately," Anakin announced, starting up the shuttle. The ship whirled to life, the engine humming and screens flickering on.

"Like what exactly, sir" Gadmor pressed.

"Just tell Tarkin I've captured a rebel leader," Anakin hissed, exasperation seeping into his voice.

"Yes, sir" came Gadmor brief reply, before the comm switched off once more. Anakin mumbled gently under his breath as he pulled the ship into the sky. He began to run the calculations for hyperspace as soon as he exited Tatooine's atmosphere. The computer beeped softly, and the stars began to elongate. 

* * *

Obi-wan blinked awake. He felt groggy like someone had drugged him. He moved to sit up but found himself restrained. That's when the memories from Tatooine rushed back and he slammed down his mental shields hiding in the Force.

Obi-wan lean back once again, eyes slowly adjusting to the harsh lighting of the Imperial ship. He glanced around the room. Everything was light gray, constructed of the standard dura-steel. He wasn't in a brig, but rather some sort of medical room. It must be a small ship, probably just a shuttle. 

Obi-wan began to fidget with his restraints. Two cuffs holding his wrists, one on each and a similar set up regarding his legs. Some sort of strap was locked across his chest. Obi-wan tested the restraints, straining against them briefly. He sighed.

"I hate having to do this," he mumbled under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. Obi-wan took in a deep breath. He dislocated his right thumb, the sharp pain causing him to gasp in pain, but he was able to pull his right arm free. He took another deep breath in before popping it back in. Obi-wan paused for a moment, waiting for the pain to die down, before starting to undo all of his other restraints.

They were simple, designed to keep patients restrained when acting out. Anakin had likely banked on Obi-wan staying out longer, nor knowing how to escape the cuffs without the use of the Force. Anakin. Obi-wan fell into the Force, Anakin's dark firey presence filled the whole ship. Inky tentacles of the dark side snaking into the room.

Obi-wan swung his legs over the side of the bed he was on, taking a tentative first step. His knees crumbled and he fell. Obi-wan groaned on the floor. Anakin must have given him some sort of sedative after Boba stunned him. He rested a second, before attempting to stand once again with a greater degree of success. He exited the room and made his way towards the cabin of the ship.

Obi-wan peaked through the window on the door. Out of the windshield, Obi-wan could see the blue expanse of hyperspace. Anakin was sitting in the pilot's chair, fiddling with the controls of the ship. Obi-wan's replacement lightsaber was hanging from his belt, right next to Anakin's own.  He ducked back down, readying himself. He was going to burst in, surprise Anakin, get his weapon, and fight him. He stood up, about to enter the cabin, when the door opened on its own accord.

"I know you're there," Anakin called without turning around, "sit." he gestured to the co-pilot's chair. Obi-wan stood in the doorway starting to form a new plan, or rather improving his old one. He eyed the hyperdrive controls, before moving to comply with Anakin's request.

"Ah, my favorite Sith Lord, bringing me back to Coruscant to torture my Padawan in front of me again?" Obi-wan asked snarkily.

"No, I'm just going to torture you," Anakin replied calmly, without missing a beat, "and for the record that was my Master's idea" Obi-wan frowned, studying Anakin's face once more. If he didn't know better, he would think that Anakin regretted the decision. Yet, the look he had worn on his face when he had done it had told a different story.

"Stop staring at me," Anakin hissed defensively, casting a disgusted look in Obi-wan's direction. Obi-wan snorted and leaned back. He starred out the main window, reinforcing his shields as he got his thoughts in order. He took a breath in then out again.

Obi-wan reached into the Force, using it to drag down the hyperdrive control, pulling the shuttle out of hyperspace. He simultaneously summoned his lightsaber to him, leaping up and away from Anakin. Anakin cursed loudly in Huttese, hopping up and igniting his blade.

"Now, now, that wouldn't be a good idea in such a confined space," Obi-wan chided.

"You fucker," Anakin hissed, swinging at Obi-wan. Obi-wan drew his own blade, bringing it up just in time to block Anakin. They danced across the cabin, playing a deadly game. All the while, the ship flew onwards, towards a nearby planet. Eventually, a stray swing, it wasn't clear which party, decimated the control panel. Circuits sparking and frying, computers beeping loudly. The ship started to fly into the approaching planet. Obi-wan eventually managed to pin Anakin against the wall, his blade to the Sith Lord's throat.

"Do it," Anakin snarled, "I'm sure you can land this ship just fine after you destroyed the controls." Obi-wan glanced back, and Anakin kicked him squarely in the gut. Obi-wan doubled over and Anakin rushed back to the pilot's chair.

"I didn't do that," Obi-wan seethed from on the ground. Anakin didn't hear him, he was focused on landing the ship. The shuttle had already breached the planet's atmosphere and a fire was licking at the viewport. Anakin was frantically flipping switches and turned dials, attempting to pull the ship up. 

"I got it!" Anakin called, then everything went black. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support I've gotten, it really brightens my day to see y'alls comments !!
> 
> if y'all want to chat or reach me I have a tumblr: https://kagurasumbrella.tumblr.com/ I will warn that I'm not too active but will check in every now and then :) I'm also working on uploading some of my art, maybe


End file.
